1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to an apparatus and method for enhancing security and stability in a heterogeneous computing environment that supports an open standard parallel program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the spread of personal mobile terminals and an increase in information processing demands, components of computing devices are becoming increasingly complex, and in demand to simultaneously process various applications. Additionally, based on an increase in a number of applications used to process multimedia requiring real-time processing, requirements for system performance of computing devices are gradually increased, and it is difficult to efficiently process applications by only a single processor.
To overcome such situations, a computing technology employing parallel programming appears in a multi-core system. Recently, parallel programming is being used in a heterogeneous computing environment that controls a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) as well as a multi-core Central Processing Unit (CPU), and accordingly there is a demand for a heterogeneous computing technology based on an open standard and a demand for enhancing security in the heterogeneous computing environment.